The present invention relates to a banknote receipt and pay-out apparatus which can utilize received banknotes as those to be paid.
An automatic teller machine which is used in a financial organism or the like, is incorporated therein with a banknote receipt and pay-out machine having the so-called banknote receipt and payment box which stores therein received banknotes and dispenses the banknotes as those to be paid during pay-out in order to circulate banknotes in use.
JP-A-2000-143074 discloses an apparatus for aligning banknotes within a banknote receipt and pay-out box in such a case that differences are present between the inter-side wall space width of the banknote receipt and pay-out box and the dimensions of the banknotes, that is, an aligning guide is extended upon receipt of banknotes so as to adjust the inter-side wall space width of the banknote receipt and pay-out box to the dimensions of the banknotes in order to align and store the banknote therein, but the aligning guide is retracted upon pay-out of the banknotes in order to prevent obstruction to the pay-out of the banknotes.
These days, as ATMs have been widespreadly used, there has been a glowing need for miniaturizing the banknote receipt and pay-out machine, reducing the cost thereof, and enhancing the facility of use thereof while the function and performance thereof are maintained as it is. Meanwhile, there has been demanded an apparatus which can deal with various kinds of banknotes used through not only a domestic currency but various foreign currencies since kinds of banknotes through foreign currencies are increased in one country, and further, there has been a growing need for using a banknote receipt and pay-out apparatus in a foreign country.
In the case of dealing with banknotes in foreign currencies, the following matters have to be taken into consideration, that is, the number of denominations becomes larger than that in the domestic currency, and as well, the dimensions of banknotes or the long sides and short sides thereof, are comparatively different from one another among these denominations with a high degree of possibility. In the case of dealing with banknotes having dimensions which are greatly different from one another in one and the same machine, the width of a transfer path has to be increased in accordance with banknotes having a large size, and accordingly, banknotes having small sizes should be transferred on a transfer path having a large width. As a result, the bank-note receipt and pay-out box for storing banknotes having a small size inevitably has a width of a take-in/out slot and an inter-side wall space width which are large similar to the width of the transfer path. Thus, the difference between the width of the banknotes and the inter-side wall space width of the banknote receipt and pay-out box becomes larger than that of the conventional one.
It is considered that there are two kinds of banknote receipt and pay-out boxes which are used for a single size (single denomination) and for various sizes (various denominations). The banknote receipt and pay-out box for a single size in which banknotes in a single denomination are stored, has an inter-side wall space width which is larger than the width of the banknotes, and accordingly, when a person in charge brings over it, the banknotes would slip within the banknote receipt and pay-out box. Further, the banknote receipt and pay-out box for various denominations has an inter side wall space width which corresponds to a width of banknotes having a largest size, and accordingly, banknotes having a size smaller than that of the former would slip within the banknote receipt and pay-out box.
Thus, should the difference between the size of banknotes and the inter-side wall space width of the banknote receipt and pay-out box be large, the banknotes would be piled up in disorder, or the banknotes would becomes out of order when a person in charge or the like brings over the banknote receipt and pay-out box. Thus, the banknotes could not be properly paid out even after the banknote receipt and pay-out box is installed on the banknote receipt and pay-out machine.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional examples, no consideration has not yet been taken for ensuring the alignment ability of banknotes within the banknote receipt and pay-out box in the case of ransom oscillation as is caused during handling of the banknote receipt and pay-out box.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a banknote receipt and pay-out apparatus which deals with banknotes having variously different sizes, which installs thereon a banknote cassette or a banknote receipt and pay-out box for receiving and paying out banknotes, and which can maintain the alignment of banknotes and can ensure stable storage and discharge for the banknotes in the case of storing the banknote into the banknote receipt and pay-out box or in the case of carrying the banknote receipt and pay-out box in which the banknotes are stored in alignment.
To the end, according to the present invention, there is provided a banknotes receipt and pay-out apparatus incorporating a banknote receipt and pay-out box for replenishing the apparatus with banknotes, restoring banknotes from the apparatus, and for storing therein the banknotes in a standing posture, wherein the banknote receipt and pay-out box incorporates a bank-note alignment mechanism for aligning and holding banknotes in a substantially widthwise center part within the banknote receipt and pay-out device when the banknote receipt and pay-out box has not yet been installed on the banknote receipt and pay-out apparatus.
Detailed explanation will be hereinbelow made of preferred embodiments of the present invention with reference to the accompaying drawings in which: